


By the Lake

by Abiwim



Category: Pilgrimage - Fandom, Raymond de Merville - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim





	By the Lake

Marisol duVigne was infatuated. A simple girl, the daughter of the cook and washer woman, she did not want to live this kind of life. So, it was no surprise that she noticed the most handsome man in the camp. Raymond de Merville had recently returned from France with his new title - Sieur Raymond de Merville. He was a hard man, a man of grand designs. His father, le baron de Merville, thought that he was going to continue his work reforming the Ua Mordha and turning them toward Christianity, however le Sieur had seen what campaigns in the name of Christ had accomplished and was determined to take whatever he desired; at any cost.

Marisol had been travelling with the baron’s troops all of her life. At 18 years-old her parents were looking to marry her off to another of the servants, but Marisol wanted to see the world. She had spent most of her life in this God-forsaken country and intended to break free. She knew that a woman who looked like she did had value. She was not so naïve that she didn’t know what was expected of a beautiful woman, but she hoped to become at least a maitresse, a nobleman’s concubine.

Tall, with long, flowing brown hair, Mari had a grace that belied her lower class upbringing. She moved with purpose; she practiced her wiles on the soldiers. No touching, mind, simply noted the way they looked at her as she moved about the camp.  

On this warm day in September she watched as le sieur and his men rode into the camp. Straight to the baron’s tent, his son came to a skidding halt in front and leapt off his horse. Marisol knew that face, it did not bode well. Another fox must have been found hanging on a tree. The Ua Mordha mocked the invaders at any opportunity. Not long after he had entered the tent shouting could be heard coming from within. The girl was not close enough to hear the details, but most eyes in the camp had turned in that direction. The baron was trying to make up for his younger self’s lack of piety; trying desperately to ensure he would be accepted into God’s kingdom. Mari could not help but scoff. There was no way le baron was going to heaven!

Not 5 minutes after entering the tent Raymond stormed out of it shouting, “Mon père, tes mal dans la tète! Les paiens va te tué!” – _Father, you are sick in the head! The heathens will kill you!_ – Dugald, Raymond’s lieutenant, followed quickly behind the man but was driven back with a curt, “Laisse moi!” – _Leave me!_

Marisol followed at a distance, doing her best to not look like she was following him. She followed him for some minutes before he stopped beside a small lake. She moved forward stealthily and watched intently as Raymond stripped down. She had never seen anything like this man before. He stood tall and straight, almost regally; however, she was shocked to see lash marks crisscrossing his back. She knew he had been to the crusades, ‘He must have been captured and tortured,’ she thought. Her first instinct was to reach out to the man and cover his back with soft kisses. She was halted by the incredible sight of him pulling his britches down, bending in half to pull them from his calves. His ass was perfection! Firm and high, there was a smattering of peach fuzz (thank goodness he wasn’t a hairy beast!) As he stood up straight he took a few quick steps forward, entering the blue waters of the lake. He submerged his entire body in one powerful dive, not re-emerging until he had swam for a good 5 meters.

He floated in the water on his back; his face relaxing in the sunshine. It was a rare sight, Marisol could not recall seeing him at such peace. The girl snuck forward and found a secluded spot at the edge of the water.

She was pleased to see a grin on his lips and wondered what he was thinking about. It did not take long to figure out just what it was. As he floated his right hand moved down his body. With a firm grip he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few long pumps. In no time at all he was fully erect. Marisol’s mouth went dry, her mouth hung open at the sight of such a specimen. 6 inches of solid flesh, the veins visible from where she crouched.

Raymond floated himself in to the shallows and stood knee deep in the water. He was focused on the movement of his hand, as it continued it’s slow, smooth movement. Mari watched, fascinated, as his face flushed and his eyes darkened as pleasure coursed through his body. His hand was pumping faster, ever faster as he threw his head back. Crouched by the side of the lake, Marisol had hiked up her skirts and was feeling her own wetness. She licked her lips and plunged a finger into her vagina, biting her lip to keep from calling out. Her movements sped up, matching his. Her finger moving from her opening to her clit, rubbing the sensitive spot harder and faster.

Her eyes never left Raymond’s movements. His grip had tightened; he was close. Panting frantically, his head came forward, he liked to watch as his semen shot from the tip of his manhood. Mari was close and, as she heard his groan of ecstasy upon release, she moaned audibly.

Raymond looked to his right but he could not see anything. Letting go of his penis, he turned in her direction and strode forward, hunting his prey. Marisol scrambled backward, trying to get away without giving away her location however, Raymond was an experienced soldier and spotted the movement in the reeds.

He lunged forward and, clutching her wrist, pulled her toward him into the water. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“P-p-pardon mon sieur!” she stammered.

He pulled her closer, his grip tightening painfully on her wrist. “Who are you?”

“My name is Marisol, mon sieur. I am the daughter of Marcel the cook.”

“What are you doing here? What do you want?”

She smirked at him, “Bon, I thought that would be quite obvious!”

He ran his eyes up and down her body taking in the flush in her cheeks and the damp settling into her skirts. He took her by the upper arms and stared at her briefly before covering the gap and crushing his lips to hers. Greedily she opened her mouth to his and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

He put her from him and looked at her in disgust. “You slut! I know your type!” He kissed her again; harshly, not caring for her pleasure. He nipped at her lower lip with his teeth causing Marisol to moan into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her and plunged his other into her hair. She put a hand on either side of his waist and drew him closer. She could feel his cock hardening again.

She smiled and pulled away, saying, “You may know my type, but I think you like it.” She rubbed her breasts across his chest and felt the twitch of his cock. She ran her hand down his back and grasped his ass. “You are very desirable, can you blame me for wanting you?”

He did not answer. He tilted his head and kissed along the curve of her neck, making his way to her earlobe. He ran his tongue along its edge before sucking it. Marisol groaned again and ground herself against his hardness. She could feel herself getting wet again.

Raymond went to work on the lacings of her dress, deftly untying them. He pulled her dress down to her waist and gazed on her firm breasts, her areoles were hard, her nipples erects. He touched her breast softly before lowering his mouth to first one then, kissing his way into the valley between, the other. Mari threw her head back and moaned, “Oh oui! Like that! It feels so good.”

Totally lost in desire she moved her hands on his ass, kneading the flesh. As she squeezed lightly he put his head to her collar bone, trying to get his breath. “Mon dieu, woman! What is happening?”

“I am going to fuck you, my lord.” With her hands still splayed across his buttocks she took a step backward until she was, once again, on solid ground. Raymond picked her up in his arms and walked to the spot he had entered the lake. He put her down and searched for his shirt. He laid it on the ground and drew Marisol down on her back. He returned to the glory that were her breasts, sucking gently. Marisol squirmed under his ministrations and tried to move him to his back. He held both of her arms down and moved lower, across her belly, stopping to run his tongue around her belly button and dipping it in, tasting her completely.

Mari was groaning in desire and frustration, but gasped in delight as Raymond removed the skirts of her dress and ran a finger along the top of her pubic hair. He traced the v shape of her womanly curls causing her to raise up her hips in a wanton display of her need.

Raymond kissed the spot he had touched and nudged her legs apart. Mari had never experienced these sensations, no matter how often she had brought herself to orgasm. His hot breath on her curls, the anticipation of his next movements was making her head spin. She shrieked when he touched her labia, spreading them and pressing a kiss to her opening. She writhed under his ministrations. Her hand fell to his head and took a firm hold of his hair as he licked her most private area. His tongue felt hot and wet against her own wetness; how could a person get wetter?

His tongue found her clit as he inserted a finger into her womanhood. She immediately tightened at the feel of the intrusion; her hips rising from the ground in response. Raymond reached up and took a hold of her breast as his tongue quickened its pace. He inserted a second finger and angled them, finding her g spot. She screamed in ecstasy, calling his name, “Raymond! Oui, comme ca!”

He continued to move his fingers up and down inside her while she settled back down to earth. “Good?” he asked.

“Oh mon dieu! That was fantastic!”

Raymond returned to her mouth, letting her taste herself. Marisol took the opportunity and rolled him onto his back. She straddled his thighs and plunged her hands into his hair as she kissed him. Their tongues parried, resulting in an immediate heat rising again in Marisol’s uterus. Her nipples hardened again. She kissed his neck, from side to side, stopping to lick his adam’s apple. He moaned as her hands explored his chest, pinching one nipple and sucking hungrily on the other.

Her hands continued down his torso as she took in the sight of him. His eyes were closed, his face was smoothed of cares. “Look at me!” she demanded. His eyes flew open as she put a hand to his hip and kissed the tip of his penis. It responded involuntarily, rising to full erection. She shuffled forward, leaving her wetness on his thighs and took hold of his cock. She grinned knowingly and positioned her opening above his twitching cock.

“Are you ready? Do you want me now?”

All he could do was swallow and nod in the affirmative. She lowered herself slowly, stopping in sudden fear as she realised what she was about to do.

“What is it? Why have you stopped?” he asked, frustration evident in his voice.

“I…I want you on top.” She tried to cover her nervousness. ‘Pretend you know what you are doing,’ she told herself.

With one, deft movement Raymond rolled her over to her back and took a hold of his penis, ready to enter her softness. “Est-tu prete?” – _Are you ready?_

She nodded and he entered her slowly, feeling her tightness. “Mon dieu, you are so tight!” He plunged in deeper and halted.  “Seigneur! You are a virgin!”

He started to pull out of her, but she grasped his shoulders and said, “No! Keep going. Please, Raymond you feel so good. Keep going.”

He put his hand to her cheek, “Are you sure?”

She nodded and raised her hips to him, “Please…”

Raymond moved slowly, trying to be gentle.

It hurt, but as he moved up and down, she matched her rhythm to his and was overcome with delicious sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her pelvis for deeper penetration. Raymond groaned as she made small mewling sounds in her throat.

He took his time, quickening and then slowing. Changing his depth, he pulled back to her opening and sank back in, his speed changing from relaxed and light to fast and hard. He now set a furious pace. Marisol matched him, the sounds they were making spurred them on further.

“Mari, I am going to come!” he ground out. “I can’t hold it back.”

“Go, mon amour. Do it, come for me!”

With her encouragement he plunged deeper once, twice, three times! His seed spewed forth just as Marisol screamed out her own pleasure.

Raymond collapsed on top of the woman, panting. After a moment he rolled onto his side and traced her body languidly.

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes, mon sieur,” she responded, smiling.  


End file.
